This invention relates to improvements in focusing aids for hand held cameras and telescopes. Focusing hand held cameras is accomplished by rotating the focusing ring on the camera lens mount. The present method for rotating the focusing ring is by grasping the ring by the thumb and one finger and rotating the ring. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a light weight focusing aid operated by one figure that can be quickly and easily attached to the focusing ring of most cameras and telescopes.